Northern Arizona University (NAU) is a public Doctoral High-Research institution of 22,000 students (approximately 15,000 on the Flagstaff campus). Its core mission is the delivery of an excellent residential undergraduate student experience, strengthened by selective research and graduate programs. Commitment to excellent undergraduate education is exemplified by the balance of teaching and research in faculty assignments, the high profile of undergraduate research across campus, and recent awards for focus on student learning (e.g., the 2009 Award for Institutional Progress in Student Learning Outcomes from the Council for Higher Education Accreditation). According to NAU's Planning and Institutional Research, in 2007, NAU was first in the nation in awarding master's degrees to Native American students, and sixth in the nation for graduating Native students at the bachelor's level. One of the university's top strategic goals is to be the nation's leading university in serving Native American students and communities. NAU is organized into six academic colleges plus the Graduate College, each headed by a dean reporting to Provost Elizabeth Grobsmith and President John Haeger. The Partnership for Native American Cancer Prevention (NACP) is led by Vice President for Research Laura Huenneke (Lead/contact PI), who reports directly to President Haeger. Other Principal Investigators and Project Co-leaders are faculty members in the College of Health and Human Services, College of Social and Behavioral Sciences, and in the College of Engineering, Forestry and Natural Sciences. Other potential investigators, and proposed new faculty lines, are located in these and other academic and research units across campus.